Long Lost Nights
by GleeLoveBabe
Summary: 'You know, what happened to they summer nights' Kurt asked as Blaine stared into his eyes, his perfect, cherry red lips, curling into a small and soft smile.- Klaine!Fluff;cute fluffy Klaine flash backs! One-Shot; Don't own and please review!   Rated:K


**Long Lost Nights**

_Hi guys! So, this is my newest Fanfic called 'Long Lost Nights'. Its a Glee one (duh!) but I might write other non-Glee ones :) Reviews are appreciated but I mostly would just like some viewers to enjoy this. Also, tell me if you would like future chapters and I will try my hardest to write more, considering I want a laptop for my Birthday (I'm on my brothers computer!) So I hope you enjoy... :) _

_Warnings? Boy&Boy romance and some spoilers from Season 3 Episode 1 :)_

**I don't own Glee, unfortunately, or anyone I put in here. I hope you don't sue me, that would be very upsetting for me... :)**

'Another year, more torture'

He thought striding down the hall, determined to keep the frown that was fighting to curl on his lips. The porcelain boy didn't want to think this way, it was his senior year but he couldn't help but hunch his shoulders and stare at the ground. He sighed as he watched from a-far as his frankenteen brother, Finn, got slushied by multiple boys and many different flavors. Jeez, why can't they Neanderthals mind their own business? Why do they feel the need to punish them because some people enjoy to sing? You'd think, Kurt Hummel, would be used to it by now, but you never are able to whip out the thought of being hated throughout the school.

Kurt sighed of relief when he finally reached the choir room, his face also lit up when he noticed his best friend Rachel Berry waiting for him by the piano. Rachel had somehow managed to become Kurt's best friend over the summer, the summer that flew by to fast. He and Mercedes were the two divas, the closest of all friends, but she had become rather distant with Kurt. She had a new love-life and was always with Shane, her jock boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriends Kurt's was under a lot of pressure. Kurt knew this, he knew it quite well and he didn't mean to put pressure on him, but he had to by now, it was near enough the second day of school, why can't Blaine make the damn decision?

'_Hey beautiful' Blaine smiled as Kurt blushed at the nick-name. He and Blaine had 'accidentally' bumped into each other at the park and well- the boys may as well use this time for the best._

'_So, I've been thinking...' Kurt began as Blaine tugged on Kurt to follow him._

'_Hmm?' he replied taking Kurt's hand in his own. He loved the feeling of Kurt's soft, hand in his own masculine hand, and vice versa._

'_Have you... ever considered... t-transferring?' Kurt asked slowly at first but by 'considered' he rushed the rest out. _

_Blaine raised an eye-brow, sure he had thought about it and all, going to school with Kurt again, although this time as a couple. _

'_Well, a bit I guess. But the Warbler's are, well my friends, I'd need check with them first.' He replied gently._

'_I wasn't, err, you know, asking but I was curious' Kurt stuttered out. Blaine raised the eye-brow again._

'_Puh-lease Kurt you were totally asking' he teased. Kurt blushed that red velvet color again. How could Blaine see through him so easily?_

'_Well, then, ask...' Kurt giggled out as Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt to Lima Bean. Damn, how that boy was obsessed with coffee._

Of course Blaine had asked by now, however, no matter how, surprisingly pleasant, his response was, he still hadn't made his decision. Lucky for Kurt he had one last chance to persuade Blaine to transfer when they meet for coffee, after school.

'KURT!'

'WHAT? WHO DIED!'

'No one did, you just spaced out..' Rachel laughed, getting Kurt to lightly blush, you know, the simplest things make Kurt blush, even like singing.

'OK! So bestie, I have the perfect song to sing but first let us practice our scales. I shall start...'

'_La, la, la, l-l-l-l-laaaaaa. Na na da...'_ Rachel continued to warm up her vocals whilst Kurt, without realizing went back into his daze.

'_Kurt please?' _

'_Blaine...'_

'_Please...'_

'_BLAINE...'_

'_PLEASE?...'_

'_Urggg, fine.'_

'_Yippee!' Blaine said immediately laying on his back pulling Kurt down with him. _

_Sometimes Blaine could act like a three year old, just another thing Kurt loved about him. _

_Blaine cuddled close to Kurt smiling when returned his cuddle, before lightly pulling him in for a kiss, no Kurt didn't struggle, he barely let Blaine pull back, instead pulling him closer to him, breathing in his scent when they pulled back for much-needed air._

'_Thanks' Blaine said simply._

'_For what?' Kurt choked out._

'_Never leaving me.' And with that, Kurt leaped onto Blaine holding him close never wanting to let go... he never did, well, until he received an angry text from his father Burt._

'Your awfully quiet.' Blaine commented, Kurt had been like that most of the day, awfully quiet. He replied to him in his sassy way, pitching in about he was still to make his decision. The annoying decision.

He had tried to convince Blaine it was because he didn't want himself and Blaine to be competing against each other, but he finally admitted he really just missed Blaine, making Blaine, the dapper man he his, capture his hand in Kurt's.

'You know, what happened to they summer nights?' Kurt asked as Blaine stared into his eyes, his perfect, cherry red lips, curling into a small and soft smile.

'Your making me wanna belt out a Grease, you know that?' Blaine teased Kurt.

'Glad to be of assistance' He replied in his sassy mode. Blaine chuckled at the comment, before, replying honestly.

'They're long lost... Long Lost Nights.'

'_You do realize tomorrow we go back to school, right?' Blaine asked softly._

'_Marked on my calendar' he replied sarcastically, not wanting it to be tomorrow but to stay the way it was... forever._

'_I can't believe we won't see each other as often anymore, I'm gonna miss you' Blaine said snuggling close to Kurt on Kurt's double bed._

'_I know, unless, well, ya know you t-tran... Still, I'll miss you too' Kurt sighed, it was, like, killing him._

'_I love you baby' _

'_I love you too' _

'_Please, please, Don't Leave Me'_

'_Pink. Really?'_

'_Opps, sorry babe Didn't realize but you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream...'_

''_Katy Perry, of course. Now, Please Don't Leave __**me**__'_

'_I... w-would... never'_

_And with that, the boys fell asleep in each others arms._

Trust Blaine to use a Pink quote, or a Katy Perry quote.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked softly.

'Mmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmm?'

'Love you" He smiled as he also made his hands in a heart shape.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesy gesture.

'I know, I know you do.'

'And do you love me?'

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek lightly, not trying to cause a scene. Even if he did receive a few looks and comments.

'Answer your question?'

'Nah, I think you'll have to show me again...'

**I seriously don't know where this came from =P I guess watching the overly adorable Klaine scenes in 'The Purple Piano Project' kinda made me write this. =P**

**Again, reviews are appreciated but all I'm looking for is to know that you enjoyed this. Thanks guys, I love you lots! **

**And, if you want any more chapters, just PM me or review and let me know and I will try my hardest to update, I have a few great idea's for this possible story, thanks!:D**

**-Taylor xxx**

**-GleeLoveBabe xxx**


End file.
